Toby Logan
Toby Logan is paramedic with telepathic abilities. With his abilities he decides to use to them to help the police and IIB solve crimes. Personality Toby is a kind person and willing to help others in need. He is also confident in his abilities. Toby likes to do physical actitvies such as jogging and basketball. He also owns a motorbike as of Season 2. After getting over the fact that he and Olivia are offically over, Toby began a bunch of one night stands with a bunch of different women. Background Toby grew up on the run with his mother from people who wanted their abilities. Until one day, his mother told him to change his name into Toby Logan and jumped in the river with him and they became seperated. Apart from that, Toby has no memory of childhood. Toby was soon found by Frank and taken to Dr. Ray Mercer. Over the years, Toby went through the foster care system. From there he eventually went to university and became a paramedic. He also met Dr. Olivia Fawcett whom he dated, but broke up with. Season 1 Toby is in the car with Oz discussing about paramedic duties when, Toby gets a flash of a woman in trouble in a car accident. Toby discovers the car near them and goes to help pull the woman out just in time before the car explodes. Toby knowing that the Anna's child was taken and mentions it to Detective Marks. Toby decides to visit the kid's daycare and soon finds a car with a dead cop body in it. Realizing the partner of the dead cop was the kidnapper and murder, Toby investigates and finds that Henderson took them to the cabin. Toby manages to them down and save them. Season 2 Season 3 When Toby goes into a bank, his ability reads the man he bumps into as he is leaving. Knowing the bank is about to be robbed, Toby decides to head back into the bank to attempt to warn the guard. But too late, the robber head into motion and Toby becomes a hostage. During the hostage situation, Toby begins reading the guards and keeping people calm. He soon finds out the robber's names and with the injured bank guard, he sends a message to Michelle. Season 4 Ability Toby was born with the ability to read people's minds. First and foremost, Toby can hear what people are thinking at that moment. This ability takes different styles depending how deep the thought is. If someone is remembering a moment when speaking, Toby gets a visual image of what the person saw, heard and did. Toby tends to remember these facts and it comes in handy when solving mysteries. Toby can also see the movement of energy that people feel (like musicans and the members of the cult). This resulted in Toby being able to make his hands glow. Category:Recurring Character Category:Season 1 Character Category:Season 2 Character Category:Season 3 Character Category:Medical Staff Category:Telepath Category:Webisode Character Category:Season 4 Character